Sobrevive Os
by Summer Lost
Summary: OS. AH. AU. OOC. Los adolecentes cometen errores, pero al final del camino, siempre todo vale la pena. Es mas Sobre Bella, aunque al final igual hay un poco de ED/BE Peronsaje :Suicida, asi que leen bajo su responsabilidad


Realmente, solo leanlo, :) me abstendre de dar mis opiniones en este Oneshot

Es de situaciones complicadas, es algo autobiografico, aunque claro, tambien le meti un poco de ficcion, por algo es un fanfic *-* las espero abajo para que en la casetita me den su opinion

_**DISCLAMIER:LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA HISTORIA ES MIA.**_

_**PD: PERDON LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA :$**_

Dicen que hay que conocer del dolor para apreciar la felicidad, dicen que tienes que saber de lo que no tienes para apreciar lo que se tiene, pero ella ya no lo podia soportar, quizas fuera el hecho de que su madre no le prestaba y nunca le presto la suficiente atencion, siempre estuvo demaciado ocupada ocupandose por que su hermano mayor Jacob era una Oveja negra como para notar que su hija comia demasiado, y que a los 13 años simplemente ya no comio mas, que habia dias en que amanecia tan cansada, que simplemente no se levantaba, que simplemente ell no era capaz de darse una ducha, de comer, de ir al baño por sus necesidades minimas.

Isabella Swan es la Hija Menor de Charlie y Renne Swan, su padre es policia, su madre, bueno, ella trabaja en variadas cosas, generalmente como manipuladora de alimentos* en algunos Jardines infantiles, son gente de esfuerzo, tiene un Hermano mayor, Jacob Swan.

en su infancia, ellos habian estado demaciado ocupados trabajando como para poder abrazar a sus hijos, o consolarlos cuando murio su gatito, ellos solo decian 'son cosas de niños' y esos niños crecieron, teniendo todo materialmente, pero sin un afecto de familia, ¿cuantas noches pedia un abrazo? ser la menor a veces no es facil, sobretodo cuando tu hermano mayor es demaciado grande corporalmente y te toma tus libros, y los rompe. Cada uno busco su propio refugio, Jacob, el dibujaba, si, sus dibujos eran hermosos y tenia un talento impresionante, se pasaba horas y horas en eso, Isabella encontro la comida, ella no tenia el talento de Jacob para dibujar, y tenia un monton de tiempo libre, empezo a comer demasiado, sobra decir que la contextura fisica familiar era gruesa, y ella empezo a engordar, a los 9 años tenia 15 kilos de sobrepeso, el medico le mando a hacer dieta, pues su abuelita era diabetica y si no se cuidaba iria por esos mismos pasos. Sus padres nunca se fijaron en que comia, y esos kilos, se fueron volviendo 20, 30, incluso, a la edad de 13 años, fueron 50 kilos de sobrepeso, y eh ahi, donde empezo todo relamente, ella pesaba 100 kilos, debia pesar 50 para estar bien con su altura, incluso menos, en el colegio se burlaban de ella, y pues, cuando tienes esa edad, la aceptacion social es algo tremendamente importante para un pre-adolecente. En casa, sus madre ya no trabajaba, su Hermano jacob habia bajado demaciado sus calificaciones, y se la pasaban discutiendo, ella queria escapar, se cambiaron de casa, y llegaron a Forks, ella conocio a un chico, se llamaba James, era el tipo de chico malo, tenia 15 , habia repetido un año e iba un curso por sobre Isabella, por amigos en comun ella le conocio, le podia saludar, y estaba locamente enamorada de el, pero cuando se lo dijo, lamentablemente no se manda en el corazon, y James, fue cruel.

-Isabella foquita, no me gustas, alejate de mi- palabras grabadas en su mente, ese mismo dia, ella abandono la comida, quizas fue algo mental, o simplemente algo que ella se negaba a ver, cuando veia comida, no veia mas que un monton de un nada asqueroso, dejo de ingerir alimentos, pero en la noche la tentacion era mucha, y arrazaba con la cocina, para luego vomitarlo todo en su baño.

Se cambio de Escuela, y ahi, ahi empeso otro tormento, ella adelgazaba un poco cada mes, y Pero su madre estaba demaciado ocupada con Jacob como para notarlo, en la nueva escuela, nadie la conocia, ella aun seguia siendo gorda y fea segun spalabras texuales de una compañera, y eso la mataba lentamente, un dia estaba llorando en los baños, habian tenido educacion fisica, y ahi, encontro una hoja de afeitar*, estaba desesperada, lo tomo y guardo en su maleta, no fue capaz de hacerlo en ese momento, simplemente, no fue capaz de fracasar consigo misma, ella no moriria a menos que lograra su meta, solo ahi moriria en paz.

Las peleas en su casa ahora ya no solo se limitaban a su hermano(el cual seguia con calificaciones horribles, y pasaba el curso casi a rastras) y su madre, ahora tambien incluia a su padre. Isabella tenia buenas calificaciones, excelentes, de hecho, pero ya nadie lo notaba, por que despues de las reuniones de apoderados, donde se las entregaban a sus padres, ellos solo podian notar que su hermano tenia malas notas.

Fue una tarde de esas, donde estaban los tres peleando, donde salio su nombre como siempre, que su hermano se fue de la casa dando un portazo, su madre no dejaba de llorar y Charlie estaba demasiado enfurecido como para irle a buscar, todo era su culpa, o al menos eso pensaba ella, y charlie.

-¿Donde fue Jake?-las lagrimas aun no desbordaban sus ojos, estaban esperando la confirmacion de lo que ya sabia-

-¡Si no fuera por tu culpa no tendriamos estas discusiones! -habia gritado su padre esas 10 palabras que se le clavaron en el corazon.

Esa Tarde, fue la Primera vez, la Primera de muchas. cuando se encerro en su habitacion nuevamente, miro su mural, casi de manera inconciente se habia levantado de la cama y tomado uno de ellos. Y asi, llorando en la cama, con un alfiler en su mano derecha, fue como empezo a marcarse a si misma, a castigarse por algo que quizas nunca fue su culpa.

De manera insegura fue que con el alfiler, lo recargo sobre su palida piel, sin atravesarla y empezo a moverlo furiosamente contra ella, al cabo de unos minutos le ardia, se estaba quemando, pero no podia parar, era su culpa, su maldita culpa.

Hay veces que la Culpa no te deja vivir, ella sin culpa no vivia, la culpa la mantenia viva y la mataba a la vez.

Y asi, como esa primera vez, siguio haciendose mas, su brazo se lleno de cicatrices que nadie podia ver, tan solo las cubria con una muñequera o con poleras de manga larga, y anchas, por que estaba quedando en los huesos.

La Autodestruccion en los adolecentes es Horrible, los adolecentes sienten de otra manera que los adultos, e Isabella era aun mas diferente que todos ellos.

Cuando Cumplio los 15, empezaron peleas e donde ella y su madre se veian involucradas, solo las dos, su Hermano de 18 años Jake, ya no peleaba, y ese hermanastro que tenian de 21, no vivia con ellos, su padre volvia a trabajar todo el dia, y ella y Renee peleaban cada vez que cruzaban palabra.

Y asi nuevamente, llego a otro nivel de autodestruccion, por que escarbando en sus antiguos bolsos de escuela, encontro aquella navaja, y fue cuando empezaron los verdaderos cortes, ya no eran quemaduras en la piel, eran cortes, cortes que sangraban, el metal se sentia fio contra la piel, podia sentir si estaba en silencio, como poco a poco la hoja de Afeitar separaban su piel, la abria, y ella sangraba.

A los meses despues ,ella estaba cansada de discutir, ya no se culpaba a si misma, ya no se marcaba ni se hacia cortes, solo queria que su madre sufriera, por eso buscaba las palabras mas hirientes, las mas dañinas, y asi aprendio a sobrevivir, su actitud se volvio hermetica, como la de una persona que no habla con nadie, y cuando alguien se le acercaba, siempre estaba demaciada ocupada con un liibro, por que en el fondo, ella tenia la ilusion que estudiando ella podria llegar a tener la aceptacion de sus padres.

Todo ser humano necesita aceptacion, esta en las necesidades basicas, aunque claro, Isabella no necesitaba cualquier aceptacion, por que sus maestros la amaban y la gente de su nueva escuela tambien, les gustaba su caracter directo y su 'buena actitud' los profesores la querian por que no les faltaba el respeto, y era buena alumna, claro, ademas de que nunca habia caido en ninguna pelea fisica con nadie, incluso cuando la provocaban, ella solo guardaba silencio o le respondia mordasmente, con algo que sabia les heriria mas, a ella no le importaba que le llamasen _zorra, puta,maraca,perra,etc_. no, por que ella sabia que cuando ella le contestara algo, seria algo mucho mas doloroso para esa persona, asi era con todo el mundo, asi era con su madre. Pero eso no bastaba, ella estaba cansada de as peleas en su casa, estaba demasiado cansada como para poder seguir, y asi, un dia en que todo habia salido mal, simplemente decidio que ya era demaciado, que ya necesitaba descansar, con lagrimas en los ojos, simplemente ingirio 90 comprimidos de pastillas entrecortadas, algunas no sabia para que eran, pero ella sabia que una sobredosis de pastillas la haria dormir.

_para acabar con la vida, no se necesita premeditacion, no se necesita nada mas que una mente con dolor._

Hay veces, que cuando eres adolecente, simplemente no piensas bien, hay veces que incluso siendo un adulto no piensas bien, y relamente, ella ahora se alegraba de decir 'Yo sobrevivi' y tambien veia su pasado como parte de su experiencia, Cuando estas en una Clinica psiquiatrica, se aprenden muchas cosas, sobretodo aprendes de ti mismo, por que cuando tienes tanto tiempo para pensar, todo te lleva a buscar el origen de todo, Isabella sonrie cada vez que recuerda su pasado, no por que este orgullosa de el, si no por que el pasado fue lo que la forjo como persona, lo que paso en su adolecencia, fue lo que la trajo a donde estaba ahora.

Isbella le sonrio a las personas frente a ella, las personas a las que estaba ayudando, las personas que la ayudaban dia a dia a ella, volteo la cabeza, y vio a su Marido, a ese al que conocio en la Clinica, Edward Cullen, Medico, al igual que su padre, quien estaba ahi por haber visto como asesinaban a su madre y a su hermana, ahora, 26 años, Isabella temrino de firmar el ultimo libro con su biografia, y el se le acerco.

-Asi que psicologa ¿Ya podemos irnos a casa? - le pregunto el cobrizo con una sonrisa, acercando sus labios a los de su esposa.

-Tenemos que pasar por Renesme donde Carlisle y Esme -Edward nego con la cabeza.

-Esme y mi padre estaran encantados de cuidarla unas horas mas, amor -le dijo sonriendo antes de presionar suavemente sus labios, sintiendo su sabor, su texturas, esos que despues de casi 8 años lo seguian volviendo loco. Isabella le dio una de sus miradas al separarse, como esa que le dio su 3° dia en la clinica y el no la slaudo como todo el resto, esa mirada de luchadora que lo enamoro .

¿Me Dejan Un Review con su opinion?

Estare encantada =)


End file.
